disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Treasure Hunt
The Disney Treasure Hunt is the beginning of Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition. It is an adventure level, where the player must follow a Guiding Star through different worlds to find a special treasure. While chasing the Star, the player learns how to walk, jump, climb, glide, fly, ride, fight, and wall crawl. Story The story starts in outer space, where the Toy Box Narrator tells the player about a magic treasure to unlock new worlds. This treasure can only found by those who follow the Guiding Star. The Star is then seen onscreen, flying through space, and landing in a dessert. When it lands, it creates a small crater, and the sand starts changing color. The star also creates a spark, which lands behind a low sand hill. The Spark is then magically transformed into Aladdin, who sees the Guiding Star, knowing it leads to the treasure. Then Donald Duck shows up, determined to get to the Star first. He takes Buzz Lightyear's Jetpack on to get there first, but can't control it, so he flies around the dessert uncontrollable, before flying off-screen. Then, the player must control Aladdin to the Guiding Star. When near it, it will fly away, and make the city of Agrabah from Aladdin rise from the sand. The door to the city shuts, so Aladdin can't enter. The Spark creates a trampoline next to the door, allowing Aladdin to jump over. Inside Agrabah, the player must jump across rooftops and clotheslines, following the Star. The Star will then make the Palace rise, and make the player climb into it. Inside the palace, Aladdin goes through huge gears, and opens a window in the wall. When opened, Aladdin sees the City of London from Peter Pan, and the Guiding Star. He then jumps out of the window, which is part of the clock on the Big Ben, and lands on the hands of it. He walks across the hand, but when the clock changes, and the hand moves, he falls off, now hanging from the hand. He then wonders how he now can get the Star, before slowly floating into the air, becoming a Spark again. The spark quickly flies through the air and around towers, before becoming Tinker Bell. Donald then returns with the Jetpack, and actually lands on the Star. It then starts flying through the city of London, with the player flying after it. After the star bumps into walls, lamp posts, and signs, Donad falls off, and lands on the roof of the Darling House. The player continues to follow the star, before Donald lands on it again with the Jetpack. The Star flies through a building, and when it flies out again, Donald falls off. Now above the water, the player follows the Star under a bridge, dodging boats and fishes. When Tinker Bell enters a fog, she is transformed into a Spark again. On the other side of the fog is a forest, with Angus from Brave riding through it. The Spark lands on Angus, and then turns into Merida. The player then rides through the forest following the Star, before coming to a plain spot. The Star makes the Scottish Stone Circle rise from the ground, along with a DunBroch Mahogany Bear. The bear traps the Star in a wood-cage, and the player must defeat him with Merida's arrows. When the bear is defeated, the Star is freed, and flies away, making Will O' the Wisps appear behind. The player then follows the Wisps and the Star through the forest, before coming to the ruins of a castle. The Star flies through the castle, and the player follows. At the top of a tower, the player must jump through a portal. When Angus and Merida jumps through the portal, they arrive in a big modern city (which appears to be New York), and fall though the air. They turn into a spark again, which goes onto the side of a building. The spark becomes Stitch, who wall-crawls to get the star. looking at the logo and the other characters]]He follows the Star to the top of the building, where he sees some characters from the first game, including Woody, Jack Skellington, and Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Mouse. The Star adds in some 2.0 characters like Hiro, Maleficent, and Aladdin. The Star then transforms into the Disney Infinity Logo. Donald returns again, flying into to "IN" logo with the Jetpack. He celebrates, and proclaim the treasure to be his. The "IN" logo then falls on Donald, leaving him stuck. When the logo falls, the other side is revealed to be the Disney Infinity Base. All the characters then turn into Sparks, and gets sucked into the circular spots on the base. The city is now gone, and left is the base in a spotlight. The Toy Box Narrator then says that the base is the treasure, as a gateway to unlimited worlds, created by the player. Trivia *After Donald falls of the Guiding Star in London, the player briefly flies through the Darling children's bedroom in the Darling House. Some INterior Decorations are seen, like Wendy's Bed. Peter Pan's shadow is also seen moving on the wall, as shown in the gallery below. *There is several blue sparks hidden throughout the Treasure Hunt. If they are all collected, the feat: "Off to a Running Spark" will be completed. *Donald is present in all of the worlds except Brave. *In the city of Agrabah, Townspeople from Aladdin are seen. These are not unlockable in the Toy Box. *Strangely, despite the fact that this game was centered on Marvel Comics, had all of its play sets themed to Marvel Comics, and was even called Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes, there are no Marvel Characters in Disney Treasure Hunt at all unless one counts Hiro and Baymax, who make an appearance in the end scene. **The only references to Marvel in the entire treasure hunt are Hiro and Baymax's appearance and the city where the end sequence takes place, which may or may not be Marvel Manhattan. Gallery DTH Peter Pan's Shadow.jpg|Peter Pan's shadow in the Darling Nursery DTH Inside Clocktower.jpg|Aladdin inside Big Ben DTH Base Characters.jpg|The characters being turned into Sparks Category:DI2 Category:Disney INFINITY 2.0